Destruction
by Livin In Sin
Summary: One seeks to destroy, both to build, the story of Nobunaga and Mitsuhide. Rating to be safe.Chapter One: The Fool of Owari


Disclaimer  
I don't own Samurai Warriors, any of the related characters, content etc.

* * *

This is just something I wrote after playing through Nobunaga's story, it deviates from that at certain points and will not allbe historically accurate. 

Destruction

Chapter One: The Fool of Owari

Rain.

It had begun the second the Oda camp gates had opened. It lashed down with such speed that within seconds the ground was reduced to a squelching swamp. Then from out of the shadows there emerged a dynamic figure. A dark shape on horseback, his armour black and his sword aglow with dark power.

This was Nobunaga, The Fool, The Fiend, The Demon. He was so many things, to so many people, but most of all, he was a leader. Behind him came his men all clad in purple, banners raised high, flailing wildly in the wind.

They marched slowly. Edging irrevocably closer to their target. It was nothing more than a small Imagawa outpost, of no significant importance. But Nobunaga wished to get under way. His heart thumped beneath his armour, blood calling for blood.

In minutes they were in sight of the outpost, tents scattered around a small area, enclosed by a short wooden fence. The sergeant at the Demon's right hand looked up to him and Nobunaga spoke.

"A fence around an encampment, is a noose around its neck. We will see to that personally."

He climbed down from the saddle and led a few men toward the gate, from there he signalled a volley from his archers. Shafts rained down in to the enemy camp and screams erupted, men rushed to the opening in the fence, but all that awaited them was the Demon's blade and as soon as it had begun it was over.

As he swung himself back in to the saddle, the beating of his black heart failing to subside, he saw one of so many bodies rise and take to flight. The archers again raised their arms but Nobunaga brought them to halt.

"He will bring Yoshimoto to me and for such a great service I will spare his life."

Few things Nobunaga predicted failed to come to fruition, it so happens that this was one of the few. The Oda army waited long in the bitter rains. But none came.

The rain began to beat down harder and many soldiers simply sat in the mud waiting for some sort of order. "Heavens, do you so seek victory for Nobunaga?" The men at once sprang up and stood in rank, almost as if they knew what was about to happen.

"Hear me!" The Demon roared, "If the enemy will not move then we will, we will attack the Imagawa through the mountain pass." Once again Nobunaga swung in to the saddle, casual as ever, as if he was unaware of the massacre he was about to command.

But of course he knew, it would be unfair however, to say that Nobunaga did not care, blood still called for blood. But even as the Oda planned their sneak attack another was being planned and this one would be much less to their benefit.

As they headed in to the mountains their every move was watched, not from a distance though, but form the countless crevices and ledges above them. And if one Oda warrior had the spirit to look up in hope, he would have been met only with terror.

Soon enough the Oda force came face to face with another, a friendly one to be sure and this raised the spirits among the men. Hideyoshi Hashiba had arrived. Even though the men saw him as rather eccentric, none could deny his intelligence, nor his prowess in battle.

The two armies trudged onward, Nobunaga and Hideyoshi riding side by side, they were still spied upon and as they neared the camp the on lookers went ahead and prepared their ambush. As the Oda army neared Nobunaga came to a halt.

He looked up toward the cliff side, looking at nothing in particular, but still aware of what awaited him. "Ah, the shadow."

A figure in the darkness cursed silently before he spoke aloud, his voice echoing down to the gathered troops. "Demon, do you seek peace or chaos?"

This had become too much for some of the men and a few broke rank, sprinting past Nobunaga and away from the voices. But out of the rain came both arrows and throwing stars, each finding its mark and felling the fleeing men, all but one who was too quick.

From the shadow leapt Hanzo Hattori, bringing his sickle like weapon down across the man's back, bringing him down in one stroke. The more shapes followed, falling among the army and felling many as they came.

Blood called for blood, Nobunaga spurred his horse onward, toward the shadow, bringing his sword in a smooth arc. Hanzo raised his weapon a split second before the impact came, "For the master's glory."

Seeing that this would not be resolved easily the Demon leapt down from his horse and turned on the ninja, raining blows thick as the water that came from the heavens. But the Iga Ninja's guard held up. He brought the sickle down toward Nobunaga's blade, pinning it in the ground. He then took a small dagger from his pocket and thrust it forward.

The Demon intercepted the attack, catching the hand which held the blade and turned it back on the ninja. As it neared his throat there was a brief puff of smoke and Nobunaga lunged the blade forward, but hit only air and then the ground.

"Peace or chaos?" The ninja said standing over him.

The Demon contemplated this for a while and then looked up toward Hanzo, "Everything." Another burst of smoke, gone.

They went on toward the Imagawa camp and eventually came there, blood still called and Nobunaga ordered the charge, his men surged forward, cutting down any in their way, spilling gallons of blood on the soil. Through the battle walked Nobunaga, he simple walked until he came upon that which he had sought.

Yoshimoto Imagawa stood bewildered gazing around, katana drawn, wondering why none had yet come upon him. Casually Nobunaga strode toward him, the crowds parting in fear of him, he came behind Yoshimoto, placed a hand on his shoulder and drove his sword through his opponent's back.

The blade burst through Yoshimoto's chest, soaked in blood that was already being washed away. "And they call me fool." With that the Demon pushed the Imagawa commander off his blade and in to the mud. The thumping in his chest subsided, this would keep him for now.

"Rain, this damned rain." Yoshimoto sighed already giving in to death.

"Vanish." Nobunaga ordered, "And be forgotten."

The defeated man tried to push himself up and with his last breath uttered one word, "Fool..."

The fighting came to an abrupt halt as the Oda flag was raised in the Imagawa camp. In Yoshimoto's tent stood Nobunaga, overseeing the execution of those who would not swear loyalty to him. Oh yes, this would definitely keep him for now.

"Fool am I?" He said, "I would rather be the fool that wins than be a dead one."

* * *

You know the deal, I get reviews you get chapters. Do me a favour and go for that review button 


End file.
